Shopping Disorder!
by Icy Cubes
Summary: There's only Konoha, Mary, and Kido at the base, And Kido is running on ingredients! Will she ask the slow Konoha and the clumsy Mary to go shopping? Find out in this fic! (Oneshot!)


A KonoMary friendship fanfiction! (yes, it's only friendship 'w') I hope you enjoyed it! And I'm sorry if it's not enjoyable, or not satisfying, or something... I'll try to improve my writing!

Please take caution that this chapter is unedited.

DISCLAIMER : Kagerou Project and it's character is owned by Jin, Shizen no Teki-P.

* * *

"Oi, Konoha"

The leader of Mekakushi Dan, known as Kido tugged at the tall white-haired boy who is sleeping. Konoha is (almost) always sleeping and hungry. The leader spoke again, albeit a little louder,

"Wake up! I have a mission for you. Hurry. There's food."

The mention of food instantly woke the tall albino guy, He opened his pink-colored eyes and sat up almost immediately after Kido's order.

"..Food?," He muttered to Kido after having fully awake now. Kido raised her eyebrows and replied,

"Yeah, food,

Now listen closely, Kano is gone to who-knows-where, Seto is working on his part-time job as usual, Momo is having her idol work, it seems that she's shooting some drama. Hibiya went out to buy a new smartphone with the assistance of Ene and Shintaro."

Kido inhaled deeply, and continued,

"So, in this apartment, there's only You, me, and Mary. And it's almost dinner, so I'm cooking now. But I forgot that we didn't have some ingredients, and I can't leave the cooking alone, so,"

The sharp-eyed girl took out some kind of note from her pocket, and some money. She gave the notes and money to the albino. The albino gave out a confused face, while receiving the things the girl gave.

"Go buy ingredients for me. No, for us. The things you have to buy is listed in that note, so don't lose it.

Oh, and bring Mary with you. Maybe she can help."

The sharp-eyed girl smiled slightly, then turned around to the kitchen, "I have to continue cooking. Mary is probably in her room."

Konoha took a look at the note, while muttering the things in the note, "Cabbage… Onion…". The white-haired boy walked slowly to a bright-colored door, with the plate 'Mary's room' planted on the door.

He knocked the door few times,

"Mary..?"

He could hear some rustling, and books falling over after he called her out.

"W-waaaa! W-who is it?", The girl replied with a shaky tone.

"…It's me, Konoha. Are you fine in there? ..Should I help?", replied the boy, a bit worried about what might happening inside the room now.

"A-ah, it's fine!  
By the way, what is it, Konoha?"

After hearing that she was just fine, he sighed gladly and answered in a pretty low voice,

"A-ah, um, Kido asked me to buy things, and she asked me to bring Mary too…"

"Un, I understand. Shopping, … is it? I'll be ready in a minute!"

He heard some rustling again from inside. Not long after that, the figure known as Mary came out from the door. Her face is a bit red, and she seems to can't stop grinning, no one knows why.

"Are you really fine, Mary..?"

Mary answered instantly with a wide smile, "I'm fine! Let's go!"

"Be careful on your way, and don't get lost!" Kido shouted from inside to the boy and girl who's going to go shopping.

"Okay!"  
"Un.."

Both of them got out from the apartment room '107', to a shopping grocery not far from there.

In the way, they passed a flower store, with hundreds of flowers standing in front of it. A voice came out from the store, an energetic voice everyone know so well.

"Mary! And Konoha! What are you guys doing here?" A Frog-like boy came out from the store, wearing only green.

"Seto! We're going to buy some things Kido asked for in the nearby grocery..~" Mary answered energetically, with a wide smile plastered on her face.

"Seto, too, what are you doing here..?" Konoha asked, curiously while looking over all the flowers on the store.

"Me? I'm working here! Didn't Kido tell you?

And I'm sorry for stopping you guys, good luck with the shopping!" He waved excitedly at the boy and girl who's in the journey to go shopping.

"Konoha, did you know the way?" Mary asked, because she didn't know where they are right know. _'I should have go out everyday…'_

"Uhm… I think we go left here..? ..I forgot."

"W-what should we do?! We're lost, aren't we?!" The albino girl voiced her thoughts, with a nervous face.

"Hm.. Mary, hold this note tightly.

Wait here a bit." The boy asked with his usual straight face.

"Eh?!"

Konoha started to climb the electric pole fastly, and then he jumped to the nearest house roof. A scream could be hear from the house, and Mary started to cold sweating.

"W-whaaa?! What should I do… What should I do…" Mary started to panic, when a figure came out from the house that Konoha (somehow) climbed.

It was a scary-looking old man with a sunglasses on his head and cigarette on his mouth. _'Yakuza?!'_, Mary cried inside her mind while glancing at the old man and then at Konoha who is still on the roof.

"Hey, little girl…

It's bad to throw stuffs to other people's roof… Didn't your parents told you about that?"

The scary man glared at Mary, who's already in the verge of crying. She doesn't actually told that it's bad to throw stuffs to people's roof from her parents, but her mind was already too scared to comprehend what's happening.

"I-I… I-I'm s-so….rry…"

Tears started to prickle from her eyes, so she turned her head down, too scared to look at the scary old man's glare.

"Haaa-aah?! I can't hear you, you little!" The man mockingly shouted at Mary, who now can't stop her tears anymore.

"I-I'm…S-so—"

She tried to apologize again, when a shadow dropped from the sky, making the old man dumb-founded,

"H-How?!"

"Mary, I've found the way to the grocery... Mary?

Why are you crying…?"

Konoha asked concernly, to the now crying Mary.

"I-I'm just..f-fine…hic"

"Did someone did something… bad to you? Who is it?," He turned around, to see a yakuza-look alike old man standing there with a dumbfounded face.

Konoha glared at him,

"Is it you?... It's you isn't it?"

"N-No, I-m—"

Before the man could reason things, A punch came down to him like a missile, sending him unconscious on the street.

Konoha turned to Mary, who's now making a crying yet pleased face, as she stared at the old man.

"Don't cry… okay? I'm sorry… for leaving you alone…

And I have found the way to the grocery, so let's go..?"

Mary calmed down a bit, and smiled weakly, "Un! Let's go!"

Konoha didn't care about the scary yakuza(?) who's already passed out, as Konoha asked Mary again,

"Hm, the grocery is not far, though it's faster by air, so hang on me tight… okay?"

"EH?!"

Konoha didn't give Mary much time before he took off from the land,

"waaaaaAAAAAA!," The girl Shouted hard, as she left the land. Konoha jumped from roof to roof, like a ninja, until they arrived to the grocery they were looking for. They landed safely on the ground, with Mary coughed multiple times before she could grasp the land.

"Mary, are you OK..?" The tall boy asked concernly to the small girl, "I'm fine now!"

They entered the grocery, and they took a shopping basket.

"Hm.. first would be.." Mary looked at the note Konoha gave her a while ago, "Cabbage..? It should be right there, I think!"

They walked around the grocery, with Mary leading the way as she took the things on the note, while Konoha followed from behind with the shopping basket filled with ingredients.

"Is this all of it, Mary..?"

"Yes, this is all! Let's go to the cashier!"

They walked to the cashier, to meet a familiar figure.

"..Huh? Seto? Are you Seto?"

Mary asked in doubt, because the guy in front of them look really like Seto, his smile, his tall body, his yellow eyes, except that he doesn't have the hairclip on his hair. The albino girl used to see Seto when he hasn't used his hairclip, so she as pretty sure that the person in front of her is Seto.

But the boy they thought was Seto tilted his head, and answered lightly with his usual smile,

"Seto? What are you talking about?"

'_He's not Seto?!'_, she shouted internally, "Ah, I'm sorry! / I thought you were my friend!", she answered embarrassingly, a tiny blush could be seen on her face.

"Hm? Anyway, let me check your shopping basket."

He professionally checked the things they bought with the shopping register(?), Then Konoha gave the money to the Seto-guy(?). The Seto-guy accepted the money, and then he gave Konoha and Mary some money,

"Here is your change, Thank you very much!"

They accepted the change, and pondered,

"..? What should we do with these changes? Buy something, maybe crepes? Konoha?"

"..Negima," Konoha answered instantly, with his eyes full of ambition.

"Negima? I think there's one store near the apartment that sells negima.."

They walked home, now knowing the way home. They passed the flower store Seto worked on, but unfortunately didn't see Seto in there. They walked to the negima store that Mary mentioned before, and bought some home with the shopping's changes. The negima store's clerk looks alike Seto too, but with sunglasses. _'Seto?,'_ Mary thought, then put that thought aside, to avoid doing a mistake again._ 'I'm just tired, maybe…'_

"Mary.., want one? Negima is yummy..," Konoha offered Mary some of his negima, "O-oh, I'll take one then!"

Both of them walked straight to their apartment, room '107'. Mary knocked few times, "_Tadaima~," _

The door opened by a green-haired girl with a sharp glare, "Come in," She said sharply.

Every Mekakushi Dan member have already arrived at the apartment too, including Seto.

Konoha gave the ingredients to Kido, after being retorted, "You're really late, what are you guys doing?," Which the boy replied, "I'm sorry… We.. got lost.."

The leader just sighed, and continued her cooking. It seems like she cooked a big meal today. Everyone is present as well, but Mary didn't care about that. She's just too tired that she slams herself to the sofa immediately. She nods off not long after that, continued by Konoha's light snore from the opposite sofa.

Mekakushi Dan leader, Kido just sighed, and muttered,

"What the hell are they really doing? Geez…,"

The rest of the group's member can't help but grin, seeing their two albino member nods off to sleep after a long journey.

* * *

It's finished!~! I'm so tired, it's 2 AM and i'm sorry i haven't edit this!

By the way, Mary is reading BLs, when Konoha called for her in her room, ww That's why she's panicking, ww

and I took the multiple Seto meme from the episode 10 of the anime 'w' (even now, I'm still ? over that masked Seto).. No one knows if it's really him or not..

And if you find some typos, or have things that you want to tell me, do drop a review! I'll be glad to reply!

Maybe if it's not a bother, follow or favorite this fic?

Thank you for reading!


End file.
